Sacrifices
by cordelia.hartfield.358
Summary: AU oneshot, but might continue if you ask. Camelot's golden age can begin, but at what price? Arthur is thoughtless, Gaius loses it. NO SLASH! BAMF Merlin! Magic reveal, though not how you would expect. Major Character death! Very first fanfic, please be nice!


Arthur hurried to Gauis's chambers, with three of his knights following. They had insisted on coming, knowing who was in the physician's care. "Even injured," Leon had said, "He could still harm you." Gwaine and Percival disagreed, stating that if the man had wished them harm he would have let them die. But they still followed their king. Gwen was coming too, she had refused to leave his side when he had returned from the battle. He grasped the hand of his queen and smiled. He couldn't help it. Peace had come to Camelot at last.

They had received word of a massive army headed towards the city several days ago, Morgana at its head. A force was sent to fight them before they reached the walls of Camelot, but all were killed with the exception of a few men. When these men claimed the warriors could not be harmed, fear ripped through the city like a dagger. This was the third invincible army to attack Camelot, and everyone was certain their luck would run out.

Arthur had been afraid, though he would never admit it. Nevertheless, he assembled the knights before the walls of Camelot, to allow the people to run while they defended the empty city. As he inspected his remaining troops before their final fight, he prayed that death would come quickly to his valiant men. He had lost all hope, for magic was clearly at work. Only a sorcerer could defeat such an army, but that wasn't an option. He and his men would just have to do what they could.

When the battle started, however, as they ran across the field to their deaths crying, "For the love of Camelot!", the sky crackled with thunder. At first, he thought it was of Morgana's making, but suddenly an old man strode across the field, wielding a wooden staff. Arthur gasped. Dragoon! The sorcerer who had killed his father! He had come to finish his evil work! But...the man faced...Morgana?

"Leave, Morgana." he growled.

Morgana's eyes widened with...fear? "Emrys!" She straightened, her face resuming its usual smirk. "You cannot defeat me. My army cannot be touched by anything, even you. The spell is too powerful. You and your king will die by my hand." She paused and sneered at Arthur. "He doesn't even want you here. He wants to kill you. After all, you did kill his father."

Dragoon...Emrys?...paused. For a moment, Arthur thought he saw something like pain flit across his face. But then his hard mask resumed. "I tried to save him. It was you who killed Uther Pendragon!"

Gasps swept through the army of Camelot at these startling words. Dragoon...Emrys, that is, flung something at Morgana's feet. "This is your pendant, Morgana! Enchanted to reverse the effects of my spell. You murdered your own father and tried to blame me." He took a breath. "And now you mean to destroy all of Camelot. I have hidden in the shadows long enough while you murder innocent people, threaten those I care about, and destroy the people's trust in magic. But no more! This ends today, Morgana! One of us will not leave this field alive."

Morgana's face twisted in rage. "So be it." And the real battle began.

Arthur found it hard to describe what happened next. The two sorcerers battled before the walls of the city for the fate of the kingdom, lights flashing, thunder cracking, and the earth shaking. Strange words flew fast and furious between them, creatures appeared and were destroyed, fire danced and was extinguished...it was a great and terrible sight.

It seemed to last hours, yet it was only a short time before all was still as both of them stopped, breathing hard, glaring at each other. Then, Arthur felt a tug at his side. He looked down to see that his sword was freeing itself from its sheath. With a cry, he tried to grab it, but it slipped from his grasp and flew towards Emrys. Morgana had summoned a sword in a similar way, and they began to fight each other again. Spells and sword play intermingled in a blinding flash of light, and all who watched were forced to turn away. Suddenly, an agonizing scream rang out, the light dimmed, and Emrys lay on the ground. Morgana stood above him, holding a sword which now glowed blue.

"No!" yelled Arthur, despite himself, and started to run towards the scene, forgetting he had no sword. Words from Morgana had frozen him in his tracks, only able to watch the ghastly scene.

"Seems your king cares for you after all," sneered the witch. She flung more spells upon the helpless figure on the ground, who writhed in agony. When she stopped, she pointed her sword at his throat. "Now, die, Emrys."

As she swung the sword down, however, she was frozen in her tracks. Just like Arthur had been. And with a burst of strength, Arthur's sword flew towards a trembling hand, and Morgana was run through.

She gasped in pain and fell to the ground. With effort, Emrys got to his knees and looked her in the eye. "No, it is your time to die, Morgana. The blade was forged in a dragon's breath. Goodbye." He leaned in closer and sighed. "I blame myself," he said quietly. "I should have let the poison do its work."

Morgana's eyes flew wide. "You...you're..." But whatever she had to say died on her lips as she did, crumpling to the ground.

At this, Morgana's army charged their ranks, but with her death, the enchantment was broken and her men began to fall. The knights fought with renewed purpose and slew many, but it was Emrys who had saved their lives. He had called up more lightning and struck many down, still on his knees where he had been wounded. His magic swept through the battle, only harming the opposing army and strengthening those of Camelot. It was done in hours.

They had gone to the sorcerer then, still on his knees. It was not hard to guess that he was near death. Arthur had a couple of his men carry him to Gaius while he dealt with the aftermath of the battle. It was over, he realized. Camelot was finally safe.

"Ah, Gaius!" he exclaimed, throwing open the door. He strode inside before pausing, taking in a sharp breath. He had expected the small room to be filled with sheet-covered bodies and gravely injured men, but only one such body lay on a low bed. The only living occupant of the room was Gaius, who sat on a chair facing the opposite wall. He did not turn.

"I...came to ask about the dead and injured, but..."

"Only one death," Gaius said softly. "There were injured, but only minor wounds. They've all been sent to their homes."

"That's...amazing. Thank you, Gaius." The physician did not turn. "Who was lost?" he asked in a more solemn tone.

"The sorcerer. The one who saved us all," Gaius choked. "Morgana wounded him too severely. Not even magic could save him."

The knights bowed their heads in respect. It struck Arthur as strange for a moment, the grief in this room over a dead sorcerer, but he soon joined his men. After today, there was no denying that magic could be used for good. This man had been despised, hunted, and threatened by the laws of both Arthur and his father, yet had chose to help Camelot in their hour of need. He had planned on letting the man go free, but now...

"He will receive a hero's funeral," Arthur intoned. "Thank you, Gaius. Let me know if you need anything."

"Of course, sire."

The company turned to go, but suddenly, Arthur turned back. "Oh, Gauis? Have you seen Merlin?" There was no response, so Arthur pressed on. "I haven't seen him in days. I thought you might have sent him for supplies, but he should have come back by now." Arthur smirked and exclaimed, "The idiot isn't in the tavern again, is he?"

For a stunned moment, there was no response from Gaius, but then came his quiet response, filled with restrained anger, "He has never gone to the tavern alone. He hates it."

Arthur was confused. "But Gaius, all those times..."

The physician stood abruptly, throwing the chair to the floor and whirling to face him. "He hates it, Arthur!" With shock, Arthur noticed the tears pouring down his face. "Merlin has ONLY ever gone to the tavern when he's with you! And even then he doesn't dare drink very much at all because he's AFRAID of WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN! He was AFRAID! Damn it, Arthur!"

Everyone backed away from Gaius, who was now shouting at them. "I was the one who invented that pathetic excuse! So he could sneak off and save your life! YES, he's been saving you all this time! From magical creatures and sorcery and enchantments and you, like the friend you are, keep throwing him in the stocks! He gave up everything for you! His family, his love, his happiness, his freedom! He could have left, you know? He could have gone somewhere far away where he could have been safe, wouldn't have felt like a monster, wouldn't have been AFRAID of what his own BEST FRIEND would have done to him if he ever learned the TRUTH! But, NO! He stayed and he hid and he PROTECTED YOU, ARHUR! How could you say that, Arthur? HOW COULD YOU?!"

A stunned silence followed his outburst. Arthur was shocked and confused. He had never seen Gaius like this, so furious. "Gaius? I..." he spluttered. Suddenly, the physician's face crumpled.

"Oh God," he whispered. "Oh God. I'm sorry, my lord. You didn't...I shouldn't have... you couldn't have known...I'm sorry, sire...please forgive...I..." He fell to the floor and put his head in his hands.

For a moment no one moved, then Gwen rushed forward and embraced the huddled figure. Her actions seem to stir the rest of them, and they gathered around Gaius, who was now crying piteously. Arthur looked around at the faces of his knights and saw that they too were concerned and completely bewildered by the physician's words. Merlin had...never gone to the tavern? He had saved his life? He had been afraid...of him? What...but he stopped his churning thoughts at Gwen's soft words. "Gaius, what has happened?"

Gaius caught his breath and stood up slowly, leaning on Gwen and Percival. He walked over to the body on the bed and pulled back the sheet.

"Merlin is dead."


End file.
